finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Avix g/Avix G's Advice Pack for Beginners
Last Updated: 27 June 2017 Disclaimer: Avix_G claims no responsibility for any damage caused by, or not caused by, the reading or lack of reading of this blog post. There is no guarantee of usefulness, or even fitness for a particular purpose, of this blog post. Proceed at your own discretion. Hello there! This is my loosely organized pile of advice intended to be read by beginners of The Final Stand 2. Through reading this blog post, I hope that you will become a better player, and a cut above the mindless noobs who plague public servers. Without further ado, allow me to ramble on and on about things you should and should not do. Advice for Beginners (In no Particular Order) Familiarize yourself with the controls. Obviously, "w", "a", "s", and "d" control your movement (I personally do not recommend the arrow keys, as does most of the PC gaming community.). The Left Mouse Button attacks with your weapon and "r" reloads it. "f" is used to interact with things, such as the door between the Spawn Room and the rest of the Shop, displays for purchasing, and the Ammo Box. Hold Left Shift to sprint, assuming you have enough stamina. "v" attacks with a special weapon called the Melee, also known as the Knife, Finally, "p" allows you to pose for pictures by locking your arms to a certain orientation regardless of where your mouse is. This is important to know, as fumbling with the controls when your life depends on it is likely to get you killed. Don't shoot if you can't hit. Despite popular belief, bullets do not cause significant injury if they happen to pass within 10 metres of an enemy. In order for them to take damage, your crosshairs must be directly on the enemy (Depending on the accuracy of the weapon, even that may not be enough.). Spraying and praying tends to waste ammo without much effect. It can be surprising how much more effective your weapon becomes when you try to aim. Use what you can use. What commonly occurs with noobs is that they see a Katana in the Shop and instantly think, "I'm gonna be so OP with that!". When/if they do get it, they realize that they simply do not possess the skill needed to kill the enemy without dying as well. For beginners, I recommend sticking to single-projectile medium-ranged fast-firing weapons (In other words, assault rifles.). You can experiment with other weapons once you know what is needed to use them, but now is not the time. Run, don't Melee. Oh no! Your Pistol is out of ammo or is reloading, and an enemy is slashing your face off! What do you do? If you are aware of the Melee from earlier, you may try to slice enemies who come too close. While this works somewhat decently during the first few nights, later enemies simply have too much health and DPS to make this effective. What can you do instead? Humans have two natural responses to a threat (well, three, if you count freeze while Internet Explorer searches for the solution), fight, and flight. Turns out that if you sprint away from the enemy, you can usually survive, and if your comrades are competent, they will finish off the threat for you. There's a fine line between courage and stupidity. Most things can be upgraded. Not happy with your dinky little Pistol? You're in luck! That is, if you have the cash. You can upgrade the Pistol by walking to the pistols section of the shop, selecting it, and browsing through the various upgrades. If even that is not enough, you can walk to other sections to find a stronger weapon, such as a Sterling, an M4, or even a Minigun. Make wise purchasing decisions. So, you have money (I hope). The question is what to spend it on. You could invest your life savings in Micro Uzis and Laser Pistols, but there are better alternatives. If a somewhat experienced player happens to be on the server, you could ask them. They will often point you to a fancy strategy called a "meta", which is often incredibly difficult to properly execute. In the rare instances when they offer relevant advice, it is usually in your best interest to follow it. You can upgrade the Shop too. Did you know that instead of selfishly spending money on weapons and personal upgrades, you can invest in Shop upgrades that benefit everyone? These upgrades include Shop health (which I do not recommend, for reasons discussed in a more advanced guide), Ammo Box capacity, and even a Sniper to help fend against the legions of undead. Like all purchases, make wise decisions here as well. Ammo isn't free. Wait, it's not? The truth is that ammo does not rain from the sky. Instead, someone on the server (usually a competent player, as noobs don't know or want better) has to buy ammo for the entire team. When half the players are using Micro Uzis, the ammo bill can get quite expensive. Therefore, it is usually seen as a sign of maturity to help purchase ammo once in a while. In case you were wondering, you walk up to the "Desk" at the back of the Shop, select the bullets, and press whatever button happens to refill the Ammo Box. Oh, and don't waste ammo either. Shooting into the sky or during the day is a sure way to drain the server's funds and to set yourself up to run out of ammo at an unfortunate time. Choose perks wisely. What are perks? They are investments that carry over between games and help make the futile defense against the dark forces a little bit easier. They are obtained in the Perk Menu, accessible through a button on the Main Menu. While no amount of perks can make a noob better than a skilled player, they are useful nonetheless. Once Perk Points used to obtain perks have been expended, they are locked forever. Therefore, it is imperative to choose which perks to invest in wisely. As with all decisions, I suggest you ask an experienced player on the server regarding the optimal choice. Listen to the experienced. This is arguably the most important piece of advice I can give. They have played The Final Stand 2 for far longer than you, and know what works and what doesn't. Of course, if there is something questionable in their advice, you are free to debate. However, don't be that guy who disregards all advice, believing his judgement to be superior. Pride is the deadliest of the Seven Deadly Sins; it is the one that prevents one from repenting. Final Thoughts The Final Stand 2 is a very strategic game. Despite what most noobs think, simply pointing and shooting will not get you far. I hope this blog post has enlightened you on how to become a better player. Here's one phrase to take away, which is the foundation on which most improvement in this game is based: "Be knowledgeable, be smart, and be wise." - Avix_G Now you must fulfill the Great Commission. You must spread the Good News of this blog post to the heathen and infidel, the noobs of The Final Stand 2. As Nelson Mandela put it, "Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world.". Category:Blog posts